medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Japanese Military
The Imperial Japanese Military 'was the fighting force of the Empire of Japan during World War II, and is the primary antagonistic faction of ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun and Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. Branches Within the Medal of Honor series, the player will encounter all three primary branches of the land, sea, and air forces in the Japanese Military. Below are listed the primary groups the protagonist will face, as well as a brief overview as to their functionality and role in the campaign. Imperial Japanese Army The '''Imperial Japanese Army (Japanese: 大日本帝国陸軍), also known as the Kogun, was the primary land force of the Japanese Armed Forces in both Medal of Honor: Rising Sun and Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. The bulk of the Japanese military, they were engaged in campaigns all across East Asia and the Pacific. The Kogun soldiers fight in a manner typical of their real life counterparts, utilizing ambush tactics and frantic Banzai charges in an attempt to overwhelm the player. The majority of the enlisted men are armed with Arisaka bolt-action rifles and Type 100 sub-machine guns, which they tend to modify with long sword bayonets for close quarter fighting. In general they are poorer marksmen than their German allies in Europe, and generally prefer hand to hand combat whenever available. The officers carry either Type 26 revolvers or Nambu automatic pistols, as well as the standard issue Katana. While their side arms deal only minimal damage, their swords can prove to be especially dangerous weapons, often capable of killing the player in two to three hits on higher difficulty settings. Imperial Japanese Navy The Imperial Japanese Navy (Japanese: 大日本帝国海軍), also known as the Kaigun, ' were the maritime forces of the Japanese Empire. They comprised primarily of squadrons encompassing armored destroyers and aircraft carriers, such as the Toshikaze. The player will have limited interaction with the Japanese Navy until the ''Rising Sun mission Supercarrier Sabotage, where the protagonist is tasked with boarding and destroying a massive vessel being used to ship gold out of Southeast Asia. The primary antagonist in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun is a Japanese Naval Commander by the name of Masataka Shima, who is in charge of several rescource gathering operations in the Pacific. Moreover, two Japanese destroyers and an aircraft carrier are destroyed by Thomas Conlin, armed with a Dauntless en route to the USS Enterprise. While the sailors and other personel aboard the Toshikaze prove to be only slightly more effective than their comrades in the Army (largely due to the fact that they are the last enemies encountered in the game, and thus are given a higher level of AI to make the mission more challenging) a far greater threat to the player is posed during Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault in the form of Japanese Marines, known as the '''Kaigun Rikusentai. These Marines, a part of the Special Naval Landing Forces (Japanese: 海軍特別陸戦隊), appear in large numbers throughout the campaign, often rivaling the standard Army troops in terms of strength, and prove to be formidable opponents even in one on one situations. The Rikusentai are distinguishable from ordinary Kogun soldiers by their light green uniforms and the anchor insignia on the front of their helmets, which indicates their position as part of the Navy. The Japanese Marines are by far some of the toughest enemies encountered in either of the two games taking place during the Pacific War, and are possibly the most capable Japanese infantry the player will face. Imperial Japanese Naval Air Service The Imperial Japanese Naval Air Service (Japanese: 大日本帝國海軍航空隊) was the primary Air Service featured in the Medal of Honor series, a key component of the Imperial Japanese Navy. It is chiefly showcased at long distances, usually in large numbers, with the player's only means of defense being an anti-aircraft gun or high velocity rifle. Japanese aviators were made famous during the attack on Pearl Harbor in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun and Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault, sinking 7 ships (8 if the USS Nevada is sunk in Pacific Assault) and killing in excess of 2,400 Americans. The IJN Air Service is encountered throughout Rising Sun and Pacific Assault, the exclusive Axis air power in the Pacific. They are differentiated from the Imperial Japanese Army Air Service with their use of the "Zero" carried-based fighters and boat-planes. Aviators are encountered several times by Thomas Conlin, who at one point is forced to defend the USS West Virginia from an onslaught of fighters, as well as destroy a joint IJN Marine and Air Service base on an uncharted island along with a squadron of Douglas SBD Dauntless dive bombers. Providing air support for Japanese land forces, Japanese fighters and torpedo bombers assault the player off the coast of Makin Atoll, on Guadalcanal and Tarawa Atoll. While escaping Makin Atoll after a successful raid on the USS Nautilus, Conlin must fight off several flights of Kate torpedo bombers who attempt to sink the subs. Almost a year earlier during the Attack on Pearl Harbor, a concerted flight of Vals, Zekes and Kates destroyed several ships, devastating the American airfields on the island. Three parked Bettys and two Jakes can be seen in a lagoon on a small, uncharted island. These aircraft were destroyed by Tommy Conlin. Aircraft Featured *Aichi D3A "Val" Dive Bomber *Aichi E13A "Jake" Seaplane *Mitsubishi A6M "Zeke" Fighter *Mitsubishi G4M "Betty" Medium Bomber *Nakajima B5N "Kate" Torpedo Bomber Weaponry Below is a list of weaponry used by the Imperial Japanese Military in both Rising Sun and Pacific Assault. Infantry Weapons: *Type 38 rifle *Type 44 Cavalry Carbine *Type 97 Sniper Rifle *Type 100 Submachine Gun *Type 11 LMG *Type 26 Revolver *Nambu Pistol *Type 92 *Type 99 LMG *Type 96 LMG *Type 97 Grenade *Pole Mine *Katana Artillery: *Type 92 Infantry Cannon *Type 92 Pack Howitzer *Model 89 Mortar *Type 96 Howitzer Vehicles: *Type 95 Scout Car *Type 95 Ha-Go *Type 97 Chi-Ha Members *Commander Masataka Shima *Petty Officer Second Class Takeuchi *Oomomo *Ishiyama *Ukijima *Kaijo *Kohda *Toragami *Moriya *Dogan *Fukami *Heigen *Karimura Gallery Japanese soldier7.jpg Japanese soldier6.jpg Japanese soldier5.jpg Japanese soldier4.jpg Japanese soldier3.jpg Japanese soldier2.jpg Japanese soldier1.jpg Japanese soldier10.PNG Japanese soldier9.PNG Japanese soldier8.PNG Japan navyofficer.PNG Japan marines.jpg|Although this screenshot shows Japanese Marines aboard the Toshikaze, in the final version none appear during the Rising Sun campaign. Rikusentai2.PNG Category:Factions Category:Enemies Category:Japan Category:Imperial Japanese Military